The Gray Phoenix
by LeightAiden777
Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy. Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Section: Harry Potter  
>Pairing: Voldemort Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
>Genre: RomanceSupernatural  
>Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, realizes that his life can never be easy.<br>Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

It was not a happy day, or night, for Harry Potter. It was only a few minutes from his birthday but unlike other teens his age, he was not thrilled by the idea. How could he? He had to watch his fellow champion being killed because of his own stupidity. The fiasco of the Tri – Wizard Tournament had only been a few weeks ago and he had carelessly been carted off back to his relatives' house as soon as possible. He had not even been given time to recover and mourn properly before he was thrust in that prison.

It was not only because of Cedric's death that the young teen was in a bad mood. He had been having nightmares of the event every night. Not only that but he was also starting to black out during the day for no apparent reason, seeing strange flashes of images and feelings going through him.

Like usual, it was all Voldemort's fault. He _knew_ that those 'blackouts' had started when the man had touched him in the graveyard. That was when something had snapped inside his mind and he had seen the first flash of images that had been disjointed and incomprehensible. Voldemort was always the start of his problems, just like when he had killed his parents which left him to live with his horrid relatives and to become famous.

Harry Potter definitely hated his life. It was one big horrible joke by Fate.

As midnight struck, the black-haired teenager was taken by surprise as a searing pain reared its ugly head behind his eyes. He blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>He was seven when his brother and he ran away from their burning mansion after watching his parents getting killed by the villagers, only because they were different. They lived alone, travelling from village to village for a few years and teaching themselves to control their gifts to survive.<em>

_He was thirteen when the two met another wizard. His name was Godric and he was sixteen like Salazar, his brother. Godric decided to follow them in their travels since he too had nowhere to go. He became slightly jealous when Salazar and he such quick friends._

_A year later the three met two girls, witches, who lived alone in a cabin in a forest. Rowena was eighteen and the oldest among them. Helga was a year younger than Godric and Salazar._

_The five lived in the cabin together for two years before the others decided to make a school for magic, which would also be a refuge for wizards and witches like them._

_It took them five years to make the school, a castle, out of pure magic. Salazar, Godric, Rowena and Helga became known as the official Founders though he too had helped in its constructions and plans. He did not mind since it made his brother happy to keep him out of the attention, and thus the danger._

_A year later he started to love his brother in a completely different way than before; a way he should not be feeling towards his own brother. Thus he started dabbling in necromancy in secret to get his mind off his feelings. It did not work._

_After a few months Salazar kissed him before roughly pushing him away. His brother started to ignore him. A couple of days later Salazar announced to the other Founders and him at diner his wish to find himself a wife to bear him heirs. He went deeper into necromancy when he confronted Salazar, admitting his abnormal feelings and getting cruelly rejected afterwards._

_For months they fought regularly and before they knew it, one day their fighting evolved into kissing which evolved into more. The next day Salazar announced his engagement to a girl from a rich pureblood family at breakfast. He met the personification of Death when his magic exploded because of his pent up anger, betrayal and hurt._

_Salazar and he danced around each other for a whole year during Salazar's Courtship until his wedding with the pureblood girl, Ethelinda. That night, instead of spending it with his new wife, he spent it with his brother after lots of shouting and cursing and hexing. From that day on Salazar laid with him behind his wife's back. _

_Two months later, Ethelinda announced her pregnancy and nine months later delivered a son. A year later she delivered another son. Salazar still went behind her back to lay with him, no one being the wiser._

_Two years later Death told him that Salazar and he were soul mates. He wanted to be with Salazar but the older refused because they were brothers. It did not stop the older of the two to sleep with him though. He managed to convince Salazar to participate in a ritual with him on Samhain though that would allow their souls to find each other in the next life._

_A year later he found himself sick often and when Salazar found out, he made a diagnostic spell and found him pregnant. In a fit of rage, Salazar shot a spell at him to make him lose the child, completely ignoring his begging and pleading._

_A few weeks later he had grown depressed and distant. He went down to the village for a walk in the hopes of clearing his mind and found himself ambushed by a group of mundanes. He was killed._

_His name was Hericles Slytherin._

* * *

><p>Harry barely registered that he was still in his room at the Dursleys and that the morning light began to filter into his room when another searing pain slammed into his head. He lost consciousness again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He always knew that he was different from his family. He <em>knew_ things before they happened; things he should not know. He also had flashes of another life and it confused him greatly. It was not until he was older that he knew that he was a seer._

_At eleven he went to Hogwarts with his cousins. There he met _him_: Tom Riddle – the one who had been haunting his dreams. He had always known that he was a reincarnation, and just like that he knew that Riddle was also one; the reincarnation of his soul mate. He never tried to become close to the other though he wanted to._

_But it would seem like the Fates wanted them together anyway. In their third year they got a small project to work together for Ancient Runes. Before they knew it they became close and in their fifth year they were a couple._

_Tom knew that he was a seer; he was the only one who knew. He also knew that they were both reincarnations, though he refused to tell Tom just _who_ they had both been. He knew what was going to happen to the both of them; he knew that he would die young and that Tom would become a Dark Lord. He made sure to tell Tom that he would find him again though, in his next life. Tom never knew that his lover would die young. When it happened he would be taken by surprise and the grief and anger would make his sanity snap._

_The day _it_ happened he was not scared. He just regretted having to leave his lover behind even if he knew that they would see each other again. He left their house that morning after laying with Tom one last time in their bed and went to the muggle side of London. When that random muggle attacked him with a knife for money, he remained calm, clam until he died again._

_His name was Heri Black._

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up his head was throbbing with a massive migraine. With a groan, he sat up in his lumpy bed and rubbed his forehead. Hearing shuffling of feathers and hooting, he looked up to find owls waiting for him with his mail. He ignored them.<p>

He knew that what had happened was very important. He had gained the memories of his past lives. He should be confused but with his knowledge as Hericles Slytherin and Heri Black, he could understand the situation more. The necromancer part of him knew how life and death, and souls worked, and the Seer part of him had already _seen_ it anyway.

'_But now what to do…?' _he silently asked himself. He could hardly continue his life as Harry Potter as if nothing had happened. With the memories of his past life, he was a new person anyway.

With his memories, his powers – those of a necromancer and of a Seer – were unlocked. They had always been there, dormant. He knew that those abilities always followed a soul even through death.

'_Speaking of death…'_ he thought as he bit his lower lip before he sat down, crossed – legged in the middle of the room.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. _'I don't have anything for a proper ritual but I hope He will still hear me and will not mind.'_

"Guardian of the Souls and Deliverer of Judgment," he intoned. "I call thy from The Beyond. Hear my voice and plea for assistance."

He waited. He did not move.

Then he felt it.

The very air around him weighted down on him and he could literally feel the power coming to him. It felt so familiar and comforting that he felt like sobbing. He opened his eyes to see the shadows around the small room writhe and flicker before they gathered together and a figure appeared at the center.

The figure was tall, taller than a normal human, maybe even taller than Hagrid. He – because the being was a he – wore an old-fashioned cloak that had rips, tears and holes at the bottom where the shadows seemed to flutter around. A hood was drawn up, covering the horrid skeletal head and bony fingers held onto a scythe as tall as the figure.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and felt his heart soar in happiness at seeing the familiar figure. He could not help stumbling to his feet and rushing at Him, practically tackling Him as he buried his head into that hard stomach. White, bony finger carded through his hair and he cuddled closer, his hands clutching at the tattered cloak. If he was anyone else, Harry would have already dropped dead; no one could touch Death and remain alive after all. But Harry was His favourite and would remain so.

"_**You have called upon us,"**_ a mixture of voices neither male nor female, old nor young, whispered, giving an eerie effect. _**"Speak child and We shall answer."**_

Looking up at the powerful entity through his eyelashes, Harry said, "The influx of magic on my birthday made me remember my previous lives like I had known it would." He paused and bit his lip anxiously before continuing, his voice taking on a slight hysterical edge, "what shall I do now? _He_ hates me as Harry Potter. If – If – If I try to approach him, he will try to kill me. He k-killed our _child_! What is to say he won't hurt me!? I can't – I won't be able to bear with it if he hurts me! I want him! I want to be with him again but I am scared! So scared… please, Death! Make the pain go away! Please! Please…" Harry let out a few sobs, clinging to the powerful entity tighter.

"_**Hush, child,"**_ were the whispered words as Harry suddenly felt drowsy and his fingers slackened from their hold on the tattered cloak. _**"When you wake up, everything shall be taken care of."**_

Harry barely had the time to register the words before his vision darkened and he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Section: Harry Potter  
>Pairing: Voldemort Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
>Genre: RomanceSupernatural  
>Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, realizes that his life can never be easy.<br>Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg, Mentions of abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The morning sunlight filtered into the large bedroom through the gaps between the two expensive curtains. The room was quite large with a king-sized four-poster bed on one side. A door opposite was slightly ajar, enough that we could make out a bathroom. The door leading to the hallway opened silently and a tall figure entered. It was a man who seemed to be in his mid to late twenties. Dressed in an old-fashioned butler suit and with his neat dark black hair the man was quite beautiful. He silently glided to the large windows and pulled the curtains open, letting the light fully in.

A soft moan sounded from the bed and the blankets shifted slightly from the middle. A small tuff of black hair popped out, soon followed by a head. Think, long black eyelashes fluttered as bleary, brilliant green eyes blinked before they focused on the room's other occupant. With a yawn, the small body sat up in the middle of the large bed and stretched.

"Good morning, young master," said the man as he went back to the hallway, pushing a cart inside the room.

"'Morning, Xanthus," mumbled the boy as he ran his fingers through his waist-length hair.

"Today I have prepared for you a traditional breakfast _à la Française_," the man, Xanthus, said as he showed the boy the food on the cart. "There are _tartines_, _brioches_, _croissants_, _pains au chocolat_ and _pains aux raisins_. There are also some breakfast cereals, _fruit compote_, _fromage blanc_, and yogurt. What would you like?"

"A _pain au chocolat_, half a _brioche_ and some yogurt."

As Xanthus prepared a plate for his young master, he added, "for drinks I have prepared your favourite Earl Gray tea, but if you wish I also have hot chocolate and coffee."

"Tea," the boy hummed as he bit down on his _pain au chocolat_. As he ate, he could not help but reflect on the past two years. His life had changed dramatically since that day when he had remembered his two previous past lives. For one, he no longer used the name Harry Potter. To the world, the _Boy-Who-Lived_ was dead.

He remembered waking up in the same room by the same person after he had summoned Death and fallen unconscious. It had taken him a few seconds to know what had happened. Being a Seer, he _saw_ how Death arranged for him to be removed from the Dursleys, leaving behind a fake. The powerful entity had always had a soft spot for him so He had used his immeasurable power to create another person, identical to him for the muggles to find.

He remembered having asked Xanthus for a Prophet, knowing that the man was no human but actually a shadow shifter, one of Death's servants, whom the entity had left behind for him. What he had found though had actually managed to surprise him. He knew that Death had planned to make 'Harry Potter' die, but he had not expected the 'how'. Being Death, he could only _see_ what the entity wished for him to see and Death had wished for it to be a surprise for some reason.

The Prophet had made a complete U-turn from what he later learned they had been publishing about him to the public. They had been slanting his name, calling him a liar, an attention-seeker and crazy. Then, it was found that Harry Potter was dead, killed by his own relatives. He was not ashamed that his living circumstances became known to the public. If he had still been the naïve little Harry Potter then, he most likely would have been. A vindictive part of him felt smug at having the Dursleys pay for all those torturous years living with them.

It would seem like Death really did know him so well. The fake He had left behind had still been alive until Vernon came up to his room in a fit of rage because of all the owls hooting. The beating he gave 'Harry' was harsher than the ones he usually gave him. In the end, 'Harry' ended up dead, beaten to death by his own uncle. It just so happened that a neighbor who had just moved in Privet Drive had called the police after hearing all the screams.

He had laughed so hard tears had fallen from his eyes when he _saw_ how the muggles of Privet Drive took the news of child abuse taking place right in front of them. Oh, he remembered how those same muggles had been contemptuous towards him all because of the false accusations spread around by the Dursleys. To then find that the same 'normal' Vernon and Petunia had been abusing their poor nephew, who instead of going to St Brutus Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, actually went to private boarding school for the higher class. And instead of his mother having been a prostitute as Petunia had been saying, the woman had actually been a genius who had been accepted in the same school with a scholarship and had then married a real _Lord_. Then to find that the Dursleys had been stealing from the Potters, the same aristocratic family, and from Vernon's Firm for years! Even Marge, Vernon's sister, had been stunned! To think that the boy _she_ had been degrading was a real aristocrat and not some good-for-nothing brat of drunks!

Priceless. Utterly priceless! Death had really outdone himself that time.

And that was only in the muggle world.

The Magical World had been in complete uproar for months. They had literally been demanding for blood. They wanted the muggles who had taken their savior from them to pay. The Prophet ran stories about poor little orphan Harry Potter who had never known real love. And then people started to question the Prophet since they had been the ones saying how their savior had been living like a Prince and was arrogant because of his wealth at the beginning of the summer. It had been complete chaos.

Even Dumbledore had been questioned as he was the one who had placed the child with the muggles. The poor old man had never really even known what had truly been happening in that house, having left a squib, Mrs. Figg to watch out for him. He had placed his trust in the wrong person as the old woman had only ever been concerned with her cats and so long as she saw the boy gardening everyday then she did not bother to see deeper.

Harry was not really one for revenge; he was more of a passive person really, but even he had his limits. Just for once he indulged himself. He had been ecstatic to see all those who had wronged him in this life pay their due. It had been the perfect birthday present from Death. And he had made sure the powerful entity knew just how thankful he was when He next visited him.

Death had even created a completely new background story for him. He became Hericles Black; the bastard son of Sirius Back and Maricela Feim – a pureblood girl from an old family Sirius had had a one-night stand with. Maricela should have died when she was young from a fall down a flight of stairs but Death had kept her alive just for this. The woman had known and had disappeared off the radar a couple of months after she really did sleep with Sirius in 1979.

He had even met the woman or her ghost anyway. She had died a good decade earlier but she had stayed in the mortal plane as she had wished to meet Death's favored and the one because of whom she had been able to live longer. Maricela had been a nice woman and he really would have liked it if she had been his actual mother; she would have done a really good job at that. She had stayed only for a couple of months, to help Hericles adapt, but then she had had to leave for The Beyond.

Even his appearance had changed slightly. Death made it so that his previous Slytherin and Black heritage became more dominant while his Potter genes became dormant. His previous green eyes with a hint of brown that he had gotten from Lily Potter became a luminescent green, practically glowing - they actually did glow when he used a lot of concentrated magic. His previously messy dark brown hair, much like James Potter, became straighter and silkier, and went to a darker black. He let it grow with time until it reached the familiar comforting length of his first life. His features softened and he regained the built of a bearer (a male capable of becoming pregnant): small and lithe, with the grace and agility of a cat.

Though, now that he thought about it, it was no longer common for males to be bearers as it had been a thousand years ago. It was more of a myth now; the prejudices that had entered the Magical World when the mundaneborns had entered their world had made the magic rebel against the natural flow of life. He had nothing against the muggleborns really, but he could at least admit, if to himself, that those prejudices had made the wizards and witches reject a good part of their heritage, forcing the ambient magic to close in on itself. If it continued, the purebloods would be right; magic would destroy itself and all because the muggleborns had come to their world and had imposed their views and values where they had no place. After all, magic was about will and if they willed for a part of magic to not be practiced, then magic would collapse.

For two years Hericles lived in that manor, away from civilization with only Xanthus and Empousai, a female servant who was actually a daemon, as company. The manor was right in the middle of a very dense magical forest, full of all sorts of creatures. Both were behind strong wards – stronger than the Hogwarts wards as they had been put there by Death Himself. The manor had once been built – it had actually just popped out of nowhere – by Death for his favored, thus Hericles; not that he was complaining.

For two years he brought his magic back to what it had once been, after all it would not do for him to walk down Diagon Alley only for one of his pretties (a corpse brought back to life) to burst from the ground because of his lack of control. Or even for him to get a massive headache as visions came to his mind at all times of the day. He had had to get control of his visions and his Death Magic, and it had taken him two long years of hard work. One good thing was that he was too busy and sometimes too exhausted to think too much about his soul mate. But now that he had complete control of his magic again, it was time for him to get back into the game, hopefully gaining back the love of his life – or lives, whatever.

Tom, or Voldemort as he was known, had remained in hiding since that fateful day at the graveyard: his resurrection. Meanwhile, he had put the Wizarding World into a false sense of security while his followers infiltrated the Ministry. They had all completely dismissed Dumbledore's warning of his return, further cementing their views of the old man's supposed madness.

Hericles was not sure he could ever really bring himself to join his beloved. Oh, he did want to be with Tom – _Salazar_ – again, but he could not torture or kill someone. Ever. He may be a Dark wizard, a Necromancer at that, but that did not mean that he would – or could - do such a despicable thing!

There was also the fact that the Dark side and the Light side fought each other. He had friends and family in one faction and people equally dear to him in the other. Moreover, they each fought for either Light Magic or Dark Magic. If either won, it would be the end of Magic. It was as simple as that.

Thus, Hericles had to make a plan just for him. Someway, somehow, he would make the two factions make a truce and he would have to rebuild the Magical World from scratch. It was a lot to do already, and if he had been anyone else, it would have been impossible; but he had something no one else had; he had Death's complete assistance and faith. If he needed help, he knew whom to go to.

"Xanthus?"

"Yes, young master?"

"Have you sent the letter to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, young master."

"Good." Hericles took a sip of his tea and looked out the window, a small smile playing at his lips. _'Here I come, my Beloved.'_

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave behind a Review and tell me your thoughts and opinions<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Section: Harry Potter  
>Pairing: Voldemort Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
>Genre: RomanceSupernatural  
>Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.<br>Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Albus Dumbledore, one of the best wizards alive, if not the best, rumored to be the only one the late Dark Lord had ever feared, stared forlornly out of the window of his office as he chewed on his favorite sweet, a lemon drop. Two years before he had realized just how much he had failed a poor little boy and his deceased parents; he had let one of his students, the one little boy he had started to think as his own child, die. If only he had been more careful; if only he had listened to the concerns of his Transfiguration Professor about the boy's relatives all those years before, then none of this would have happened.

Not only had he caused the unfortunate death of his favorite little boy but he had also caused Harry's friends so much hurt. The Weasley family was devastated, along with Miss Granger. There was also the poor boy's godfather. The poor man who had already suffered a lot all those years had to find the last reminder of his dear friends gone. Sirius had not been the same since he had learned of his godson's unfortunate early demise. He had locked himself in his town house, which he also let the Order use as Headquarters, and only his last friend, Remus Lupin, was keeping him sane.

If only Albus had acted earlier. He should have realized that there had been something wrong in Harry's living arrangements as since his first year at Hogwarts the child had been asking him not to send him back to that house. If only he had gone to make sure the child was alright himself.

The old man quickly shook his head. It was no time to be lamenting. True, Harry Potter's death was going to haunt him as mush as his own sister's, Arianna, had for all those years but for now he had better things to do. Tom had been quiet for two years now and Albus knew that the deranged Dark Lord should be preparing something grand and nefarious for the near future. He had to be ready for whatever the younger man would throw at him.

As he was turning away from the window, he saw a small dot coming towards the castle, far in the sky. Squinting, Albus saw the dot increase in size until he could make out an eagle owl coming his way. The owl landed on the windowsill and hooted imperiously as it ruffled its feathers, a leg sticking out towards him. Not batting an eye, the old Headmaster released the letter from the bird's leg, absently wondering who it was from.

"_Albus Dumbledore  
>Hogwarts Headmaster<br>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_" was written on the parchment. Turning it over, Albus saw the letter sealed close with red wax; the coat of arms that had been stamped seemed vaguely familiar. With raised eyebrows, he broke the wax, and opened the letter.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I write to you to inquire on a late admission to the school. I have been homeschooled for as long as I can remember and would greatly delight in completing my final studies at such an honorable school as yours, with other people my age. I have to admit that I have never taken the OWLs examinations for I have practically never really left my place of residence for years._

_Would it still be possible for me to complete my schooling at Hogwarts?_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Feim_

_Hericles Callirrhoe Feim_

To say that Albus Dumbledore was stunned would be an understatement. His eyebrows had reach his hairline at the beginning of the letter (it was not everyday someone asked to come to Hogwarts after the first year; it was practically unheard of) and his jaw had completely dropped when he had reached the end.

Feim. Who could ever forget the House of Feim? They were well-known for being the most neutral House for centuries. Even the Greengrass, who called themselves neutral and never took sides in either war – against Grindelwald and then Voldemort – leaned most towards the Dark. The Feim on the other hand were famous for producing both Light and Dark wizards and witches, but still never took a side.

Furthermore, they were very famous for their Divination abilities. If he could remember correctly, the last Feim had been a very kind-hearted girl named Maricela who had come to Hogwarts nearly twenty years ago. She had been particularly gifted in the art of Divination and Albus had considered offering her the post of the Divination Professor when she had left school; but then she had completely disappeared off the face of the Earth not eighteen years ago.

Albus remembered how her whole family had been killed by Voldemort when she had been in her last year at Hogwarts for refusing to join him and aid his campaign. She had not seemed surprised though when she had been informed; merely saddened and resigned.

Hericles Feim could very well be a relation, a son even. Who was Albus to refuse a child admittance to the school anyway? And if he was also helping Miss Feim's son at the same time, it would be even better.

Looking up, he found the eagle owl sharing Fawkes' perch with said Phoenix. Well, if Fawkes, a creature that could detect any ill-intent was so comfortable with the owl, then its owner could not be that bad. It was only the first week of the summer holidays and if young Mr. Feim took his OWLs during the next few months, then it would be no problem to place him in the right class.

As the owl hooted at him, Albus smiled. "Well, would you like to send a letter back to your owner for me?"

* * *

><p>Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was as dark and gloomy as it had always been but for two years the atmosphere was even more depressing and miserable. The owner of the house kept skulking around with a dark look on his face, the joy that had once been present on his face years before had not touched his person for a couple of years; since the day he had learned that his precious godson had died.<p>

Sirius Black kept blaming himself for abandoning his duties as the child's godfather all those years ago by chasing after the traitor, instead of making sure his friends' child was alright. If he had not gotten himself incarcerated he should have been the one taking care of his godson, not those despicable muggles. Instead his precious godson, the child he had started to think as his own, had spent his childhood in hell.

The Weasleys, who were staying with him, had not been the same too. They also blamed themselves for not realizing that their almost-brother/son was being abused. Fred, George and Ron, the three youngest sons, felt even guiltier as they had seen the bars and locks keeping Harry in his room all those years ago. They had never thought to tell their parents, thinking it was a muggle practice.

Remus Lupin felt no different. He felt that he should have known that something had been wrong with his best friends' child when he had taught him in his third year; the child had been too small for his age, smaller than some of the first years even. Both of his parents had been taller but Remus had not even thought of that. Though he wanted to act like his last remaining friend, burying himself in his shame and guilt and sadness, he had to be strong, if at least for Sirius.

The werewolf sighed as he made his way to the library where he had left one of his books earlier in the day. As he grabbed the think leather-bound book off a table, his eyes caught sight of the Black Family Tapestry that they had stowed away there at the beginning of the year. He absently let his eyes roam over the different names until they reached where his best friend's should be. At seeing the burnt mark instead, he could not help the wry grin from his face; only Sirius could anger his mother enough to be blasted from the family tree.

Suddenly he frowned as he noticed a strange marking beside the scorched mark. He walked closer and squinted. There seemed to be some writing connected to where Sirius name should be, going below. Looking at the other names, he found that only happened when a Black… had a child.

He shook his head. No that was impossible. Sirius never had a child.

He turned back to blackened mark and squinted. The writings were too pale for him to make out but they did seem like… a name. No way. Did Sirius actually have a child? Remus had never been told. Maybe Sirius did have a child but he had not known? It was possible, especially since the man _had_ been sleeping around a lot in his youth. It was not that far-fetched to believe that he had impregnated one of his many one-night stands.

"Sirius… Sirius! SIRIUS!" he called, his eyes not leaving the tapestry.

"What are you hollering about?" Molly Weasley's voice sounded behind him. He turned and saw the plump woman entering the library with a disapproving frown, hands on her hips.

"Molly!" he exclaimed, surprised. Shaking his head, he said urgently, "I need Sirius here right now. Have you seen him?"

"That is no need to scream like that as if you are being tortured!" she huffed, before her face softened. "He must be in drawing room. When I came up he was there."

Remus smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. And thank you, Molly." Not waiting for her to reply, the werewolf practically dashed from the room and ran down the stairs. He found his friends like Molly had said, in the drawing room. He was sitting on an armchair, absently gazing at the group of teens playing exploding snap. "Sirius!" he called, slightly louder than he had intended by how the other occupants of the room turned to him in slight surprise. Remus shot the teens an apologetic smile before turning back to his friend.

Sirius looked up at him gloomily. "What?"

"Come on, you have to see this." Grabbing his friend's hand, he dragged him from the room, ignoring his half-hearted protests. He did not know if the prospect of having a child could bring Sirius' mood up, but at least he could try. He ignored the footsteps coming from behind him; most likely the children's curiosity was sparked again.

"What is it, Moony?" Sirius rasped as they entered the library and stopped in from of the tapestry.

"Look!"

Sirius turned to the tapestry and scowled. "What? It's just that old thing. You dragged me here for that?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Not that, you prat. Look, here." He pointed at the small faded writings." Sirius looked at him weirdly.

"That's from when that old hag blasted me off the tree," he deadpanned.

The werewolf could only sigh. "Not _that_. This." He grabbed his friend's head and shoved him right in of the burnt mark before pointing directly to the anomaly.

Sirius frowned and peered at what could have caught his friend's undivided attention. He froze, rubbed his eyes and then… he gapped. "No way…"

"Um… what's wrong?" he heard a small voice behind him but he paid it no mind, too busy gawping. He grabbed his wand (it was actually a replacement wand since his was still confiscated by the Ministry. After all those years they still thought him to be a murderer and the Potters' ex-Secret Keeper) and shot spell a where his name should be.

Technically it should put his name back on the family tree. It was very much possible since he had not officially been disowned and only the Lord of the House could really remove someone from the family tapestry – and his mother had not been. He had not bothered with the spell before more for a symbolic reason than anything else (he had been able to escape his dark family through his own means and he was nothing like the rest of them) but it was another thing completely if his suspicions were true about what he thought it was that had caught Remus' attention.

He waited in anticipation, his eyes glued to that dark spot and he could literally feel his remaining best friend breathing down his neck. The dark burnt mark vanished little by little, leaving his full name in its wake, but it was not what had caught his attention. Another name appeared, darkening in colour until Sirius could make it out. It was the only additional one, with none to Sirius' side, meaning the child had been made out of wedlock.

_Hericles Callirrhoe Feim-Black_

"Oi! Guys, what's wrong?" one of the twins asked.

Involuntarily, the werewolf's mouth opened and said what Sirius could not bring himself to say, "Sirius has a kid."

Pause. Stunned silence.

"_WHAT!?" _

Sirius Orion Black, convicted murderer and betrayer… fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Do leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. <strong>

**This chapter is only a view in the reactions of the others about Harry's death and is also an introduction of sorts for when Hericles enters. I know the 'Kids' are not seen much here but they are not important for this chapter. They will have more important roles later.**

**I don't really like bashing much, so long the character is not purely idiotic (if Lockhart was here it's not like I'm going to portray him as a genius or something), so you'll not find much bashing in my stories. If someone is 'good' but is still 'on the other side' and I need someone to kill, I'd still kill that person while portraying him/her as being 'good'. **

**I will update each time I finish a new chapter, so it may take days, weeks or months. It depends on the amount of free time I have and my mood in writing. So, really, I have no specific schedule but I will try to be as quick as possible. Trust me, I know your frustration.**

**Thank you for reading and, as I said above, please leave behind a review. I am quite ambitious and would Siriusly love to get lots and lots of reviews! **

**Toodles**


	4. Chapter 3

**Section: Harry Potter  
>Pairing: Voldemort Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
>Genre: RomanceSupernatural  
>Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.<br>Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>When Albus Dumbledore entered the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, he was definitely not expecting what he saw. He stood frozen at the entrance of the kitchen, a bemused look on his face and half a foot across the threshold. The children consisting of the four youngest of the Weasley brood, Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom – who had started to stay with them when Harry died as Albus had started to fear the young man's life since he had also been a candidate for the Prophecy – were sitting in a corner, chatting excitedly, more excitedly than usual at least. Remus and Molly were drinking tea silently in another corner, seeming slightly contemplative, though they did not miss sending disapproving glances at Sirius.<p>

And – ah, yes – Sirius was sitting alone, staring into space. His expressions were changing quite drastically. He would frown, seem thoughtful before a slightly dopy grin lit his face and he would cackle. Then he would moan in apparent despair before it repeated all over again. Oh, dear. Maybe Sirius had finally snapped? After all, spending twelve years in Azkaban and then losing his godson. It was a wonder he had remained sane all those years. The poor boy. Maybe he should call Poppy?

As he watched Sirius giggle to himself – Albus had to admit that it was quite disturbing – he thought to himself that, yes, it would be a very good idea indeed.

He cleared his throat. Everyone jumped to attention and he had to smile. Oh, he had his minions well trained!

No, wait. Not minions. Subordinates and friends.

He had been overdosing on the lemon drops again. If Minerva knew, she would have his head on a platter! Right. Back to the matter at hand; the minions – ahem subordinates and friends.

"Albus!" Molly jumped to her feet before hurriedly making her way to him.

"Is everything alright here?"

"Ah, well," she twisted her hands. Before she could continue, a cry resounded from behind her.

"Albus!" cried Sirius as he jumped from his seat. "I've got a kid!"

For the first time in years, the Hogwarts Headmaster was rendered speechless. With his mouth agape, the old man stared at the younger man incomprehensively.

The stunned silence was interrupted by one of the twins as the rest of the children snickered, or muffled a giggle and a snort in Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom's cases respectively. "Yeah! The old mutt impregnated some bird without him knowing!"

"Fred!" Molly cried, hands on her hips as she glared at her son.

"I'm not Fred, mum! I'm George!"

"George, then. You should know better than to talk like this!"

"Kidding, mum. I'm Fred."

Molly groaned. Albus was too busy staring at the grim animagus to really pay much attention to the twins' usual antics.

"Oh, dear," Albus murmured, stroking his beard. "Maybe it would be best of you tell me everything from the beginning?"

They all settled back down around the table and Remus started speaking, retelling the Headmaster what had happened and how they had found out about Sirius' child.

"We never really took the time before to look at the tapestry closely," he finally explained as he finished his retelling of the happenings of a few hours before. "If we had, maybe we would have noticed earlier."

"I see. What is the child's name, if I may ask?"

This time, it was Sirius who replied, "Hericles Callirrhoe Feim-Black!"

The old man's gaze sharpened and he asked carefully, "Are you certain?"

"Yes," Remus replied as he shared an uncertain and slightly worried look with the grim animagus. "Is something wrong, Albus?"

Said man hummed as he again stroked his long beard. "Not necessarily wrong per se." He paused before he continued his voice slightly contemplative, "well, you see, it is quite a coincidence, indeed. Not a few hours ago I received a missive from a certain Lord Feim, requesting to attend Hogwarts to complete his schooling."

"Lord Feim?"

"Yes, Lord Hericles Callirrhoe Feim."

"You mean he's going to go to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, a slight hopeful glint in his eyes.

"He still needs to take his OWLs and we have to meet to determine his classes, but, yes, he will most likely go to Hogwarts."

"Take his OWLs?" Miss Granger frowned from where she sat among the other teenagers. "How old is he? In what year is he going to be in?

"More importantly," Remus interjected gently. "You called him 'Lord'. What about his mother? The only Feim I know is Maricela Feim, that Ravenclaw girl who was a couple of years below ours or something. She was the last Feim, if I remember correctly. Should she not be Lady Feim, then? That is, until Hericles' seventeenth birthday…?"

"Ah. I am unsure, but since the child is Lord already, and since he is the one who has sent me the letter, I believe, as regretful as it is, that young Miss Maricela is no longer among us."

"So Mari's dead?" Sirius frowned, unsure of how to feel. He had not really known the girl. Like many others, she had only been a fling to him, but he could still remember her pretty green eyes and her long brown hair. She had been quite pretty but what had really attracted him at first had been the solemn air around her. She sometimes acted like she was out of the world, like she did not truly belong. In a way, he felt guilty that he had impregnated her all those years ago. He had not even been there to help her. She should have been so scared; maybe that was why she had disappeared so suddenly a couple of months after the last time he had seen her. But if he thought about it, then –

"The kid must be seventeen, I think," he mused aloud. Everyone turned to him, slightly surprised. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Ronald asked, raising a sceptical eyebrow at the grim animagus.

Sirius huffed, glaring. "Well, the last time I saw Mari was a little less than eighteen years ago I think. So the kid must be seventeen or something."

"You still remember the last time you slept with her?" Remus asked, staring amusedly at his friend who puffed in indignation. "Last I checked you cared less about who jumped in bed with you as long as they did."

"She was more remarkable than the others, okay?" the Black glared, crossing his arms.

"Oh, yeah? How so?" Fred, or George, leered at him.

"George!" Molly scolded. As the twin opened his mouth to, most likely, refute his name, the Weasley matriarch glared. His mouth fell shut with a snap. Never underestimate the power of a mommy weasel. Sirius grinned and wagged his eyebrows at him suggestively. "Sirius Black!" the woman turned on him and he could only shrink on himself with a 'meep!'

Remus turned back to the Headmaster, who had gotten a lemon drop out of nowhere and was sucking on it, and asked, completely ignoring the drama taking place behind him, "you said you're going to meet him, Albus?" Everyone immediately quieted down behind him; Sirius perked up, spun around, nearly giving himself whiplash, and stared at the old man with creepy wide eyes.

"I'm going with you!" he cried out quickly.

"I am afraid that is not possible, my boy," the old man replied, turning twinkling blue eyes towards him.

"Why not?" asked Sirius, a slight whine in his voice. "That's my kid!"

"Ah. But the child does not know that you are not a mass murderer, now, does he?" Sirius deflated with a soft 'oh…'

Remus, not liking to see his friend so down after finally bringing back some life in him, asked, "would it be possible for him to go as Snuffles? He may not be able to talk to him but he can still meet his son. Maybe you can even explain to him about Sirius' innocence?"

The old Headmaster considered the option while Sirius practically burned him with his hopeful eyes. "It is not a bad idea, my boy. After all, who am I to keep someone from their own child?" Then he turned stern eyes towards the now bouncing Black, "Do not transform in front of him though. We are not even sure if the young man knows that you are his father."

Sirius saluted cheekily. "Yes, sir!"

The teenagers cheered for their friend and Albus, and even Molly, could not help but smile.

* * *

><p><em>He shifted on the bed and opened his eyes. A naked chest greeted him and he looked up to find his lover, and brother, sleeping peacefully. It was so rare for Salazar to stay for the night. Usually he would always leave as soon as they were done. If the older man fell asleep before he could leave and found himself waking up beside his brother, he would usually be in a foul mood for a few days and it would be weeks before he went to the younger man again.<em>

_Hericles closed his eyes and savoured the moment. He knew that no sooner his brother woke up than everything would come crashing down again. In moments like those he could pretend that they were in a real relationship and that Salazar did love him after all._

_He curled up into the older man's side and rested his head on his chest, right over his heart. The '_thump thump thump' _sounds relaxed him and a few minutes later he felt drowsy and ready to fall back asleep. As he felt his brother stir he became wide awake again but kept pretending to still be asleep. He knew that the man was usually in a better mood if Hericles was not awake to see him leave. His breathing remained slow and even, and he kept his body relax and slack, even when the other gently pushed him back on the mattress._

_Hericles felt Salazar leave the bed and moments later, the rustling of clothes told him that his brother was getting dressed. A few minutes later, he heard the other shift around the room before he stopped in front of the bed. It took all his training in Occlumency – the little that he had – to keep up the image of being asleep. He nearly ruined it all when he felt a pair of lips brush against his temple. A few moments of silence later, he heard Salazar leave the bedroom._

_His eyes snapped open and Hericles released a shaky breathe. As his fingers brushed against the spot Salazar's lips had been, he could not help but think that it was during moments like these that he was unsure about his brother's feelings._

_He curled up under the covers and let a few tears escape. His heart felt heavy in his chest._

* * *

><p>"…ster. Young master, wake up," a voice called and Hericles stirred. Opening his eyes, he blinked and saw Xanthus staring down at him. "It is time for tea, young master."<p>

Hericles blinked again and shifted in his seat, straightening and catching the book that nearly fell from his lap. He was sitting at a small garden table in the gardens of his home. He had been reading a very interesting book on runes when he had fallen asleep. As Xanthus poured him a cup of tea and placed some scones in front of him, Hericles stared at the trees a few ways away from him - the forest's edge – lost in thought. He thought back on the dream he had just had, or more like the memory.

He remembered clearly the feeling of lost and longing he had felt almost constantly in his life as Hericles Slytherin and wondered if he would ever be able to go through that again if his beloved rejected him. Though he was a Seer and he had Seen that they would be together again, he could not help but be slightly apprehensive. He had been rejected enough once and he really did not wish to go through that again. It would be an understatement to say that it had been painful.

"Are you alright, young master?"

Hericles blinked and looked up at Xanthus to find the shadow shifter look at him in worry. He smiled, his eyes glinting slightly in melancholy. "I am," he replied simply. Xanthus stared at him some more before he turned back to the food trolley beside him. Hericles was grateful that the shifter had not persisted; he knew Hericles well enough to know when to leave him to his thoughts.

"Miss Amalthea has returned from her trip and she has brought with her a letter."

"Oh?" Hericles straightened and waited for the shifter to elaborate. Amalthea was actually Hedwig; Death had known that he would have been unable to leave Hegwig who had been his first friend and gift in this life; thus, the entity had changed the owl – as he had done to Hericles – to an eagle owl. She was no longer the beautiful snowy owl she had once been but she was till the same: regal, loyal and a secret mother hen.

"Mr. Dumbledore is not opposed to having the young master at Hogwarts. If sir wishes to start his NEWTs years, then sir needs to take the OWLs during the following weeks at the Ministry and if the young master wishes to join the seventh years, you shall need to take some other tests from the Professors of each subject sir shall take."

Hericles hummed and sipped his tea. "Bring me some parchment, a quill and some ink. And send a letter to the Ministry to ask for the OWLs."

"Which subject does the young master wish to test on?"

"Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures."

"No Divination and Muggle Studies?" Xanthus asked from where he was noting down the subjects on a piece of parchment.

"No," Hericles replied simply, accepting the parchment, quill and pot of ink from the shifter.

"It shall be sent at the earliest convenience."

Hericles nodded as he finished his letter to be sent to the Headmaster. With a sigh, he turned back to his tea. The next few weeks were going to prove to be quite busy and exhausting.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: English is my second language. If it is not to your liking then I apologize but do keep in mind that I try to do my best.<strong>

**Thank you for reading and do leave behind a review to tell me your thoughts.**

**On another note, Sirius doubts about having a child and being a father (good or bad) will appear in the next chapter when it all comes crashing down when Dumbledore goes to meet Hericles for the first time.**

**Also, his name is Hericles and not Heracles. I wanted to make it seem like this, 1st 'Hericles' - 2nd 'Heri' - 3rd 'Harry' It is pronounced hey-ree, all three of them, except written differently - in the case of 'Heri' and 'Harry' - and the first with '-cles' at the end. I wanted to show the similarity as they are the same person but at different times.**

**'Feim' is actually a group of letters I have put together randomly, and is not actually a real name.**

**Thank you again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Section: Harry Potter  
>Pairing: Voldemort Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
>Genre: RomanceSupernatural  
>Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.<br>Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

As Hericles had thought, the next few weeks were eventful, demanding and exhausting. The Ministry had arranged for a few days for him to get tested on the subjects he had opted for the OWLs. He was given a single week to prepare since time was quite limited. It was no real problem to him, though he made sure to review his understanding of certain subjects. He had already lived two lifetimes with knowledge exceeding greatly simple OWLs level so of course, he did not have much to do; he only had to refresh his mind about the new developments in magic that had happened during the years after each death.

Many spells and types of magic had been forgotten through time since his first life as Hericles Slytherin and what was being taught after were simpler and – if anyone asked him – caused the new generations to falter in their link to magic. He hated to see how so much had been forgotten and how wizards and witches were losing their connection to magic.

Like bearers, what had once been the norm and usual became rare or myths. A perfect example was that everyone relied on their wands for everything. Before, wands were used for the more difficult types of magic and wandless magic was actually much more common. Those who used their wands had been those with little magic. Now, wandless magic was considered a myth, an impossibility. Even Dumbledore, who was considered to be the most powerful wizard of the time, could not do a simple wandless magic. Oh, he could pretend alright by hiding his wand in his sleeves but it still did not count as being wandless.

He knew for a fact though that Voldemort, his beloved, had still retained a little of his knowledge from when he had once been Salazar Slytherin. It was ingrained in his soul, very much like how Hericles' abilities as a Seer and a necromancer were ingrained in his. That was why Tom had been able to use some wandless magic as a child before coming to Hogwarts. Well, Salazar had always been quite powerful after all and Hericles hardly though that just because he had been reborn his power would be any less. He may not have his memories, and thus knowledge, of his time as the Hogwarts Founder, but he was still powerful in his own right, and Hericles knew that when the moment he regained his memories he would immediately renew his power.

Hericles did not particularly _want_ to lead a revolution to the Wizarding World. All he wanted was to have his lover back in his arms and peace; if magic was saved in the process, then it was even better. He had always been particularly connected to magic, especially after first contacting Death. Thus, he knew the effect certain decisions taken from the wizards and witches had had on the existence of magic.

Having ten subjects in total to be tested on, the whole examination took two weeks; five days of the first week was theory and practical for half of them (Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic – theory only for that one – Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures) and the second week was for the other half (Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts).

After he finished with his OWLs, he had to wait for another two weeks before getting the results which would also be forwarded to the Headmaster. They would then arrange to meet to discuss about his classes and the possibility of being accepted to the school.

After two years of never stepping foot to the 'outside world' it was quite refreshing to be among other wizards and witches, even if it was only to take tests. True, he had Xanthus and Empousai, and the inhabitants of the forest to keep him company, but their way of live was so very different.

They all lived on an island, secluded from the world behind heavy wards put there by Death Himself, right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. The island was called The Sanctuary for a reason. Centuries before, when Death had made that little haven, he had let all kinds of magical creatures take refuge there, especially during the times they had started being ostracized and hunted down by the wizarding public. There now lived all kinds of creatures; some were even considered extinct by the modern wizards and witches.

At the Sanctuary, Hericles' manor was situated right in the middle of the island, surrounded by a thick dark forest. Beyond were the beach and then the sea. Having lived on the island for so long, with little to no contact to the outside world, the people living there were particularly close to magic and nature as a rule of itself. They were not touched by the modern prejudices and thus, they had remained as close to magic as their kinds had once been. Moreover, they had been able to grow and develop without being affected by the wizarding world.

Thus, it was understandable that Hericles felt a little strange going back to the Wizarding World. Oh, it was refreshing in a way to be among other magical humans but it also emphasized just how much the magical world had fallen since his life as Hericles Slytherin. Prejudices ran deep in the people and it was not as if a werewolf or vampire could stroll down the street without being attacked or looked down upon. Heck, even dragons, which had once lived among the population like it was nothing, were considered monstrous beasts. Hericles knew for a fact that they were actually quite cuddly if one knew how to act with them.

As Hericles made his way through Diagon Alley, he could not help but reflect upon it. Even Xanthus, who had accompanied him, felt strange being among them though he did not show it, but Hericles knew him enough to see his discomfort. As they entered the Leaky Cauldron to meet the Hogwarts Headmaster for their meeting, having received the results to his OWLs not a couple of days before, Hericles could not help the small smile filtering across his face. The old man was accompanied by a certain big dog with an uncanny resemblance to a grim.

* * *

><p>On that certain morning, Grimmauld Place was particularly high-strung. A certain grim animagus was nervously running around the town house, trying to make sure he was well-dressed and presentable, while at the same time worrying about the meeting he was about to 'attend'. It seemed like the knowledge that he was a father was finally coming crashing down on him after the excitement had worn off.<p>

All types of questions kept running through his mind; would the kid accept him? Could he be a good father? Could the kid accept him as his father? Would he believe that Sirius was innocent of all the crimes he was accused of? How was the kid? Was he as mystifying as Maricela or was he like Sirius had been when he had been his age?

"Sirius? What _are_ you doing?" a voice startled him from his anxious thoughts. He stopped rocking back and forth where he was crouching, facing the wall in a corner in the drawing room and turned to find his last remaining friend staring at him bemusedly.

"Moony!" cried he as he jumped to his feet and practically tackled the werewolf. "How do I look? Should I change something? You think he's going to like me?"

Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not like he'll see you like this, Padfoot," said he slowly. "You'll be going in your animagus form, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah, but still…?"

Remus sighed in fond exasperation but before he could say anything they were interrupted by the Headmaster who had appeared behind them. Albus cleared his throat and said, "I apologize for interrupting you, gentlemen, but we should leave before we are late. Are you ready, Sirius?"

"Already?" said man squeaked, his eyes going wide. Remus stifled a snicker.

"Come on, Padfoot," he soothed, pushing his friend towards the equally amused Headmaster. "Everything will be fine."

"But – But… What if he does not believe Albus? What if he hates me?!" As he continued with his anxious mutterings, Albus and Remus shared a look full of amusements and exasperation before the werewolf bopped him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He whined.

"You are going to make the Headmaster late, Padfoot," Remus scolded lightly.

"Oh…" Sirius blinked before smiling sheepishly. "Woops!" With that he promptly transformed in his animagus form and trotted after the Headmaster who quickly made his way out of the wards to apparate.

When they appeared at the Leaky Cauldron, Albus had a quick word with Tom, the bartender, as Snuffles looked around at the current crowd, trying to see of his son was already there. He was so excited and nervous that he was practically bouncing as he followed Albus to a lone secluded table. It would seem like he was not there yet, but they did not have to wait long.

Sirius had been keeping his eyes on both the door leading to the muggle side of London and the one that lead to the barrier to Diagon Alley. When he first caught sight of the boy he just _knew_ it was him – his son. There was no questioning the Black heritage in him. At first glance, the child – or not so much a child anymore – could be confused for a girl, but he was unmistakably a boy; a very pretty one at that. He had the Black aristocratic cheekbones, and the nose. His face as a whole though was more on the soft side than the sharp contours of the Blacks.

Sirius' breathe caught in his throat and his eyes widened when he saw luminescent green eyes – eyes that had a certain otherworldly look to them – framed by dark, thick and long eyelashes scanning the crowd. Long black hair that was pulled into a braid fluttered behind the boy as he gracefully glided through the crowd. He was dressed in a very sophisticated looking dark blue and silver robe that flared at his hip, accentuating his slim and petit figure.

When those ethereal eyes turned to them and he saw that sweet smile graze that beautiful face, Sirius was mesmerized and he could not help but think that his son – _his_ son – could put veelas to shame.

* * *

><p>When Albus saw the young boy approach their table, he was struck dumb by a sense of familiarity. At first he was confused as he observed the young man walking towards them and then he remembered another very similar young man who had once had the same unearthly feel to him. He too had been a Black. Albus could remember that young man clearly. Heri Black, his name had been; a very different name from the typical ones the Blacks were known for taken from constellations and stars. Then again, he had not exactly been a typical Black. He had not been like Sirius; a Gryffindor in a Slytherin family. No. while Sirius had been the 'white sheep' in the Black family, Hericles Black had been the rare precious gem of the family.<p>

Like the others of his family, he had been sorted into Slytherin but he had acted far from the typical snake. Albus remembered how the child had been dubbed 'the nice Slytherin' or secretly the 'Slythepuff'.

That was not what had made the young man stand out though; it was the relationship with another boy in his House who had later become the most feared Dark Lord in centuries. Albus remembered how he had once thought that Heri Black would be the one to save young Tom Riddle from falling into the dark, but then the young man had died and it had drove Tom unstable and further in the Dark Arts. Grief could do many things to a man. He would know; the death of his sister had made him realize how wrong he had once lived and thought.

Albus had been sad when he had learned of the young Black's death. He had been quite fond of the boy and his gentle nature. But then such a tragedy had to happen; the Wizarding World was ripped of such a talented boy and another boy with so much potential ended up destroying himself.

The young man making his way towards him reminded him so much of the other Black. There were many similarities in the way they both held themselves, with a certain unconscious grace, elegance and confidence; they were both naturally noble and well-bred young men.

* * *

><p>As he approached the table where he could see the Hogwarts Headmaster, said man stood up from his seat and greeted him with a smile.<p>

"Professor Dumbledore, I presume?" asked he lightly.

"You presumed correctly," the Headmaster chuckled. An excited bark sounded at his feet and Hericles looked down, finding a certain big dog staring up at him with anxiety, excitement and… was that adoration? "Oh, and this is Snuffles. He insisted on coming, I am afraid."

"Oh, it is alright," Hericles smiled as he crouched down in front of the big dog and rubbed him behind an ear. "Well, hello there." The animagus growled in pleasure, his eyes closing halfway and his hind leg twitching. Hericles laughed.

"Should we begin?" the Headmaster finally asked after watching the young man practically cuddle with Sirius in dog form.

Hericles looked up, slightly startled and blushed. He had been so happy to see Sirius that he had forgotten why he was even there. How mortifying! "Oh! Of course!"

Albus chuckled at his sheepish expression and the two sat down, Snuffles settling down at Hericles' feet. Xanthus, who had been silent the whole time, asked, "Does the young master require anything?" Sirius jumped to his feet and growled at the unknown presence.

"No, thank you, Xanthus." He leaned down and gently ruffled the animagus' fur to calm him down. Turning to the curious old man who was surprised to not having noticed the other man, he added, "This is Xanthus, my…" He trailed off.

"I am the young master's most faithful servant," Xanthus helpfully spoke up.

Hericles wrinkled his nose slightly. "More like protector and caretaker. Servant seems so degrading."

"As the young master wishes," he bowed slightly before placing himself behind Hericles' seat. Albus looked between them with slight curiosity before turning back to his youngest companion who had gotten a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"These are my OWLs results," he explained as he handed the parchment to the old man.

As blue eyes scanned the letters written, Albus could not help the slow rising of his eyebrows. "This is quite impressive," said he. "I have not seen anyone with such perfect marks in years. Outstanding in everything; impressive indeed." Hericles blushed demurely but still accepted the praise for what it was. Well, it _was_ impressive. He had near perfect marks in mostly all his subjects after all though it had most to do with the knowledge he had retained from his two other lifetimes and all the reading he had done during those two last years. "Well, I see no reason why you cannot join our school. In your last letter you mentioned that you wish to join the seventh years…?"

"Yes, I wish to join in with people around my own age. Shall it be possible?"

"I have already talked with my colleagues and they have agreed to prepare a small test for each subject you wish to take. Have you already made a choice? Usually Heads of Houses are the ones to discuss this with the students. You have to keep in mind what career you wish to pursue and choose subjects that shall help you in your endeavour."

"I do not know about career," Hericles said. "There is nothing that really interests me, though I would like to travel the world," he mused. "I was thinking about taking Potions, Arithmancy, Runes, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology."

Albus again felt his eyebrows shot up at that. Usually students took only the maximum of five subjects for their NEWTs but he had a feeling this young man in front of him would be able to complete his NEWTs easily enough, even with another added subject. "I shall inform my colleagues and send you a letter when it has all been planned. With those subjects many doors would be open to you. You can become a Healer, an Auror, a curse breaker and so much more. Excellent choice."

Hericles smiled. "Thank you. And I apologize for causing you so much trouble."

"Nonsense, my boy!" exclaimed Albus jovially. "This is my job after all, though we have not had an exchange student in a long while." He paused before carefully addressing the matter for which Sirius had been most anxious for. "On an unrelated note," he started, "I have been wondering; are you young Maricela Feim's son?"

Hericles did not seem too surprise by the sudden change of subject and merely replied, "yes, I am."

"Ah. Would you mind telling me about how she has been? She has been one of my dear students, you see, and I have not seen her in years."

"Unfortunately," the younger of the two said in a sad tone, "She has not been with us for more than a decade now. Mother died in a potions accident when I was five."

"I am sad to hear this. All my condolences." Hericles tilted his head in gratitude. "And what about your father? I am afraid that I am unsure about his identity; if you would not mind filling an old man's curiosity, of course."

Hericles chuckled and shook his head. "I know not about my father. I do not believe he even knows about my existence. When mother found out that she was pregnant, she went into hiding. She did not want to put the two of us in danger."

"I see. Do _you_ know your father's identity?"

"Why the sudden interest in my parentage?" asked Hericles lightly. "Not to be rude sir, but I do not see how it may concern you."

"Ah! I apologize for seeming so nosy. You see, I may have an idea as to who your father is and the man is a good friend of mine."

"Then you must know that my father is considered a criminal by the Ministry."

Albus waved his wand and a privacy ward fell over them. "Yes, I am afraid, but you have to know, child, that the poor man has not done any of the crimes he has been accused of." As Hericles remained silent, the old man continued, "Poor Sirius was not the Potters' Secret Keeper like everyone had thought. It was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius did not kill Pettigrew and the muggles either, and again it was Pettigrew. As questionable as it seems, it is the truth. You see, Sirius never even had a trial and he was sent to Azkaban innocent of all those crimes. I know it seems so unlikely but you have to believe me."

There was a tense moment of silence during which Sirius, in his animagus form, was mentally bracing himself for the likely rejection, and Albus was staring at the young man in front of him. Then, Hericles suddenly tilted his head and smiled.

"I believe you." Sirius let out a breath he had not known he had been holding and deflated in relief. Hericles absently leaned down and ran his finger in his fur. "Mother had been slightly sceptical about his incarceration. She knew that my father and the Potters were particularly close and she made sure to tell me how doubtful she was of the accusations made towards him." Then, he shrugged. "It is not as if I can meet him though. From what I heard he is on the run and I doubt that Azkaban has left him particularly sane."

The Headmaster was surprised at how well the young man in front of him had taken the news. He had not even asked for details about how it was possible. He had simply accepted what Albus had said as it was. "Well, you see, my boy," said the old man as he rubbed his beard, his blue eyes twinkling happily. "If I tell you that I know where he is, would you like to meet him?"

Hericles stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before replying simply, "I would."

"Excellent!" the old man clapped his hands once and leaned forward. "Then it is my pleasure to invite you to stay over with a few other teenagers your age at the Black Town House for the last few weeks before the term starts. If you would so wish, of course!"

"Yes, I would love to," the younger of the two laughed. "If it is not a problem, that is. I wish not to be a bother."

"Of course not! Of course not!" exclaimed the Headmaster jovially. "I shall send you a missive to tell you when you can come. After you have taken your tests of course."

Hericles smiled. "Thank you, sir."

* * *

><p><strong>A thousand words longer than the other chapters. <strong>**It was either that or make it shorter by a couple of hundreds. **

**It is slightly awkward for me to write the dialogues as I am unsure of how not to make it seem fake. And I am not exactly a people person either so it is a little more difficult for me than anything else. I hope it is fine though as I have worked as best as I could for this.**

**Anyway, leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Section: Harry Potter  
>Pairing: Voldemort Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
>Genre: RomanceSupernatural  
>Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.<br>Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"_I told you to go see Helga!" an angry yell echoed through the bedroom as its two occupants glared at each other. The one who had yelled stood tall and powerful, looming over the much smaller figure who did not cower in fear but glared right back at him with anger. A certain part of Salazar's mind noticed how the luminescent green eyes had got back a bit of the light that had dimmed during the years._

"_And _I_ told you I am fine!" the petit figure yelled back. "It is not like you really care anyway! All you care about is that I am healthy enough to _warm your bed_!"_

_Salazar hissed, almost slipping into parseltongue, and backhanded the other. The smaller man gasped and stumbled back, a shaky hand flying to his quickly reddening cheek. As green eyes stared at him in shock, hurt and betrayal, Salazar felt slight guilt at laying a hand on his brother and secret lover in such a manner for the first time but he quickly buried it behind impenetrable barriers in his mind. It was not the time for such pointless feelings._

"_Do _not_ talk to me so disrespectfully," he hissed, his own green eyes flashing red as his magic cackled. Instead of cowering and apologizing profusely like so many others would have done in this situation, Hericles, his lover, straightened and intensified his glare._

"_Make me," he growled._

_With another hiss, Salazar shot a diagnostic spell at Hericles, taking the other by surprise. Helga had made sure they all knew a variety of diagnostic and healing spells in case they were hurt and she was inaccessible. And with the mundanes becoming fanatical in their search to destroy the magicals, it was the least they could do if they wished to survive._

_When a violet glow surrounded Hericles' abdomen, he paled. He vaguely registered his brother stiffening in surprise. His heart beat violently in his chest and he could not help staring, transfixed at the glowing light. As a small shaking hand appeared in his line of vision and tenderly covered the clothed abdomen, something snapped in Salazar. No. He could not let such a thing to happen. It would be best to cut it at the bud, before Hericles got attached._

"_We are getting rid of it," he announced with finality. His companion's head snapped up and wide green eyes stared at him with horror._

"_No… No… No!" Hericles wrapped his arms protectively around his abdomen and backed away into the wall behind him. "You have no right to do that!"_

"_I have every right! Unless you tell me this child is not mine."_

"_You know you are the only one," the other said softly, his voice low and mournful._

"_Then get rid of it!" he screamed. "Get rid of this abomination!"_

"_It is not an abomination! It is my baby!" the other screamed right back, his beautiful green eyes tearing up._

"_If you do not wish to do it," he murmured hatefully. "Then I shall do it myself." Before his brother could react, he shot another spell at Hericles that made him scream as he crumbled to the floor. Blood spread like a puddle from his behind and a sob tore painfully from his throat. Salazar sneered. "Clean yourself up and be ready for dinner. I do not wish for the others to think that there is anything wrong with you."_

_With that he stalked out of the room, trying to keep the distraught, heartbroken and crestfallen eyes from his mind. A sorrowful cry ran in the room behind him, cut off only when Salazar shut the door behind him._

* * *

><p>A lone figure sat up suddenly in a large king-sized bed. A hand with long spidery fingers and unhealthily pale skin grabbed a bald head while the owner let out an inhuman hiss. With a yell of fury and confusion, he stood from the bed and sent a blasting spell to the opposite wall. A large black snake that had been snoozing in front of the hearth let a surprised hiss and reared up.<p>

"_::What isss it, Massster?::"_ it hissed as it swayed in its place on the carpet.

"_::Quiet!::"_ the disfigured man hissed back as he began pacing. Knowing when not to provoke her master, Nagini, the snake settled back on the carpet, keeping a wary eye on the man. Said man hissed quietly to himself in frustration and silent fury, feelings that had followed him to the waking world.

Voldemort, the Dark Lord, could not keep those feelings from attacking him. Those dreams had been happening since that fateful day in the courtyard when he had been resurrected using his enemy's blood. Since he had touched that blasted boy they had started. At first they had been brief, blurry and disjointed. But then they started happening more often, whether he was asleep or not, and became clearer.

At least he started to understand a little of what he was seeing. It would seem like he was seeing parts of Salazar Slytherin's life. At first he had been sceptical. After all, it could all be hallucinations or an after effect of his obsessions with his ancestor. But then he had started doing his own research on the Founder's life and saw that many of the happenings in his dreams and visions coincided with recorded facts. Now he was only annoyed as they disturbed his work, though he still did not know why he was seeing them. He was starting to get affected by the many feelings the man felt in each dream and vision.

There was also the fact that the man's brother and secret lover (and that had been a surprise to say the least when he had first learned of it) reminded him of his own once lover. All those years he had been able to lock all his memories of the now deceased man in a far corner of his mind. Even after mutilating his soul, he still felt pain at the mere thought of the man. And now after all those years of burying him away, he got reminded of him every day. It weighted down on his temper and he was getting more volatile as time went by.

With another frustrated shout, he stormed out of his bedroom. It was time to plan a raid. Hopefully it would keep his mind away from all those sinful thoughts, if for a little while.

* * *

><p>Giggles and laughter sounded and Hericles could not help smiling as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the salty air of the sea filling his lungs. He was going to miss the Sanctuary. It had become his home during his stay. After all Death had made it for him and he did not think he would ever find a place to compliment him to such an extent. Not even Hogwarts could ever compare.<p>

"Harry!" a voice called. Opening his eyes, he let out a laugh when he saw Sera waving madly at him, her beautiful blue scaly tail splashing water behind her. "Come join us!" Her sisters and the other sirens joined her and they all called to him. Hericles laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, I cannot. I need to go anyway if I wish not to be late," he called back as he hopped from his seat on the big rock. Hopping on the smaller rocks so as not to get wet, he soon reached the beach and waved back to the beautiful sirens who all looked quite disappointed. "Another time, I promise!"

With that he hurriedly made his way to the forest, encountering a few other magical creatures that all called out to him in greeting, before reaching his manor.

"There you are, young master." Xanthus was coming from the side of the manor. He seemed to have been searching for him for a little while. "It is time to leave." Hericles nodded and they made their way to the only room with the floo connection, the drawing room. They floo'ed to The Three Broomsticks, Xanthus going first and catching Hericles as he stumbled out of the fireplace. Even after all these years he still could not get used that means of transport. Even in his life as Heri Black, he had never really been able to use the floo without falling on his face if someone did not catch him. At least in his first life he never had to use it since it had not been invented yet. They had been using horses and carriages to get anywhere.

From Hogsmead, the two walked up to the castle of Hogwarts where they were met at the gate by a certain Transfiguration Professor, who greeted them with pursed lips and a stern nod.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said she as she directed them to Hericles' first test to determine his place at the school. "Hopefully we shall be seeing you more often if everything goes right." As they walked through the grounds and then halls of Hogwarts, Hericles let himself be washed by the magic of the place. There were still lingering magic from the Founders, as faint as they had become after the years.

He could find all sorts of details with new eyes; as he walked through the entrance hall, he remembered running with Helena, Rowena's little girl, during the Winter Solstice, after the child had pushed him into a pile of snow; as they walked in front of a corridor that let off to the dungeons, he remembered following Helga to the kitchens, laughing about something silly Godric had done a couple of minutes prior; and as they walked by what seemed to be a normal wall, he remembered the day Salazar had pinned him there and kissed him so hard he had needed to heal him quickly before they had rushed to Hericles' rooms to spend the night.

McGonagall told him a few facts about Hogwarts, but Hericles was listening only with half an ear. He let his emotions go wild in his mind as he remembered memories that felt bittersweet. But he also remembered his time as Heri Black, when he would walk those same halls, accompanied by his classmates, friends, cousins or even accompanied by his soul mate.

"There we are, Mr. Feim," McGonagall said as she opened a door. "This is the Charms classroom and where you will take all of your tests, except for Potions. Professor Flitwick will be here shortly. When you are done, I shall escort you back to the gates." Then she turned to Xanthus who had been following silently like the loyal, eternal shadow that he was. "I am afraid you won't be able to follow Mr. Feim further."

Xanthus bowed his head. "That is alright, Madam. I shall wait outside here for the young master."

"Are you sure?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "I can direct you to the staff room where you can have some tea and something to eat while waiting."

"Though I am grateful for the suggestion, I will have to refuse. I would prefer to be close by in case the young master needs me."

The professor sighed but did not insist. She knew, from Albus, that the man was quite protective of the young Feim since he had practically raised him. Though it was surprising to find a servant so faithful and devoted to one's master, all she could do was accept. Nowadays it was rare for wizards and witches to have human servants. They all preferred to have house elves do their biddings. The dynamics between the two was also quite surprising. Xanthus was so loyal it reminded her of a dog and the young Feim did not seem bothered by it at all. Well he had been brought up living like this so of course he would not be. At least he did not seem arrogant and self-centered.

With a final nod at the two, she turned on her heels and left.

Hericles had been given two weeks to prepare for the tests by the Hogwarts Professors, but since there was not enough time again as the Professors also needed to prepare their schedules for the new school year, his six subjects were going to be taken in three days. On that day he was to be tested on Charms, both on the practical and the theory. Then, he would be given a small break and in the afternoon he would be tested on Potions.

Just as he was looking around the classroom he had not seen in two years, the diminutive Charms professor entered the room and smiled cheerfully at him.

"Hello!" exclaimed he. "You must be Mr. Feim. I am Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor. Shall we proceed?"

With Xanthus waiting outside the door, Hericles morning was spent answering a few questions on a piece of parchments before the half-goblin asked him to demonstrate a few charms, going from first year to the upper years.

When they finished, the Professor was practically bouncing where he was standing in excitement. Like he had predicted, Hericles had done well, if not perfect, in the tests. Well, it was the least he could do. If he had done badly, he would have felt embarrassed with all his knowledge from all his years learning magic, either from his previous lives or his current one.

One of six was done. Now to the rest.

* * *

><p>When the Headmaster had informed the Hogwarts Professors of a potential new student, Severus Snape had been annoyed. Not only did he have to fulfill his duties as spy for the Order, he also had to act as the faithful dark follower and prepare for the new school year. He had no time to really rest. He had thought that he would be able to get a few potions brewed for his personal store after he was done with what was needed for the Hospital Wing but with the preparations for the new student he would barely have enough time for one potion.<p>

Thus, it was understandable that on the day he was to give the boy the test he had meticulously prepared he was in a particularly bad mood. He swept through the empty halls, his cloak billowing impressively behind him, as he made his way to the staff room where the… guests were having lunch.

A sneer pulled at his lips. The boy could not even come alone; he had to come accompanied by a _servant_. What an arrogant spoilt brat. With an inward shudder of disgust, Severus prepared himself for another Draco Malfoy. At least his godson knew not to act like a brat with him…

When he entered the staff room, he found two unfamiliar individuals sharing tea with Minerva and Filius. The older of the two was standing behind his companion's chair, back straight and hands clasped in his back. The man was dressed like a butler from the Victorian era. His black hair was swept neatly to the side and his face was blanked from emotions, though his brown eyes warmed as they gazed down at the young man sitting in front of him.

Said young man was sitting opposite both Minerva and Filius, back straight, right leg crossed elegantly over his left knee. One dainty held a cup of tea while the other was resting gracefully on his lap. He was dressed in a full-bodied black robe with green linings. Long black hair was pulled into a neat braid that reached the young man's lower back. For someone his age, he seemed surprisingly well poised.

The first one to see him was the man in the butler suit, followed quickly by the young unknown young potential student. When luminescent green eyes locked with his, Severus drew in a sharp breath. If he was any lesser man, he knew that he would be trembling at the intensity those bejeweled eyes held. It was as if his soul was being laid bare in front of the young child not even out of his teenage years. Amazingly he did not feel judged but he instead felt like all his secrets, his past, present and future were being presented to that ethereal _boy_ – for he was only a boy – who just accepted him.

With all the self-control he had accumulated during the years, Severus raised an eyebrow, not showing just how unsettled he had felt. By the knowing look in the child's eyes, it would seem like it had no effect on him.

With clenched jaws, he snapped, "Mr. Feim, then? Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Follow me. I have better things to do than to waste my time waiting for you."

"Professor Snape!" Minerva scolded. Severus merely shot her a scathing look. She did not even seem fazed. It would seem like after nearly two decades of working together she was getting used to him and his dark looks. Pity.

The man, whom Severus knew was the servant, helped the younger man to his feet. It almost made him raise a bemused eyebrow. It seemed to him more like what would be done to a lady, not to some teenage boy. Well, whatever floats their boat, like the muggles said.

As the both of them made to follow him, Severus sneered. "I believe I asked only Mr. Feim to follow me and not his dog."

"Severus!" Minerva cried in outrage as Filius gave him a disapproving look. The man again ignored them. If anything, the other two actually seemed _amused_.

"Of course, sir. Apologies." The voice was soft and light on the ears. It was pleasant to hear and reminded Severus a little of the few time he had heard Fawkes sing. Similarly he felt himself relax. Since when could a wizard's voice have such an effect? There was nothing magical with it. It seemed like it was actually the boy's voice itself that was so pleasant. Of course it was fitting that such an unearthly creature to have such an otherworldly voice.

Without bidding his colleagues farewell, the Potions Master turned on his heels and swept back down to the dungeons. If he was not a spy, he would have thought the Feim was not following him by how light his steps were. He would have made a good spy.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Severus nursed a glass of brandy, still somewhat dazed. The test had gone really well. In fact Severus was positive the young Mr. Feim had aced it with minimum error, if there was any. His theoretical knowledge of potions was astounding for someone his age. Severus reminded himself that the boy had been homeschooled so he had enough time to harness his individual knowledge. His practical knowledge was excellent but Severus did not think that the child had the wish to become a Potions Master. What with his talent it would not be too difficult but Hericles Feim did not seem particularly interested in potions beyond, maybe, a hobby.<p>

What a loss of talent.

What surprised him even more though was the fact that the boy was actually far from arrogant. During the short time they had spent together while the boy took his test, Hericles Feim showed him respect and even slight admiration for Severus' own Potions prowess. The young man was soft spoken and quiet. He did not have a heavy overwhelming presence like Dumbledore; his presence was more subtle and actually made the severe man feel a little less tense than he usually felt. Not to say that the boy was any less powerful. Severus was not an idiot. Though it was subtle, Severus could feel the power behind the seemingly delicate and fragile figure.

Severus secretly hoped to have the Feim boy in his House, even for only a year.

* * *

><p><strong>Do leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Section: Harry Potter  
>Pairing: Voldemort Tom Riddle Jr. X Harry Potter  
>Genre: RomanceSupernatural  
>Summary: The summer after his fourth year Harry gets the memories and abilities of two different people who lived in different times. When he makes sense of them, he realizes that his life can never be easy.<br>Warning: Reincarnation, Slash, Incest, Necromancer! Seer! Harry, Mentions of Mpreg**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

That morning at Grimmauld Place was particularly busy. The whole week Mrs. Weasley forced everyone in helping to clean the house for their guest. They were putting the finishing touches when the fireplace flared as the Hogwarts Headmaster stepped through.

"Oh, Albus! Good morning," Molly greeted.

"Hello, my dear," the old man smiled genially.

"Albus!" Sirius exclaimed as he skidded into the room. "Are you going to get him?" There was no doubt in anyone's mind who the 'him' was. Sirius had practically been singing his son's praises the moment he had returned from meeting him that one day in Diagon Alley. And he had only met the poor boy for a couple of hours during which he had not even addressed him himself.

"Padfoot," Remus sighed in exasperation as he shook his head fondly, joining the others in the room.

"Ah, I am afraid I will not be able to do it myself," Albus said. "I do not have much time, and I was wondering if Remus will be able to go in my place?"

"Of course I will Albus," the man replied. "But how will he even know?"

"I have already informed him that someone else will meet him in my place and that he will know when he sees Snuffles." With that everyone turned to stare at Sirius who looked slightly stunned. Then a broad grin took over his face and he barked out a laugh.

* * *

><p>Hericles was sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, humming as he ate a large chocolate and raspberry flavoured ice-cream with chopped nuts, the same flavour Hagrid had given him back during his first trip to Diagon Alley as Harry Potter. It brought back memories of his life as a boy so ignorant of who he had been and would end up being. He missed the friends he had made but he knew that he had had to abandon his past (or that past at the very least) to have a future.<p>

He knew that if he had not regained his memories from his previous two lives he would have ended up with a completely different future. For one he would end up killing his own soul mate, marrying Ginny whom he could never love as a lover and living his life in total misery that he would have to hide for his friends' and family's sake, without even knowing why he felt like that.

Thus, it was an understatement to say that he was pleased with the outcome of that fateful time in the graveyard. The first real touch from his soul mate had been the catalyst that unlocked his memories. Now he was a different person. He was no longer Harry Potter, or Hericles Slytherin, or even Heri Black; he was Hericles Feim with the memories, experiences and power of all three.

"Your guide has arrived, young master," Xanthus said from his usual place behind him. The other patrons of the parlour had been slightly curious to see him standing in such a manner, not even touching or ordering an ice cream for himself, but they had left the two alone.

Looking up, Hericles caught sight of a very familiar animagus bouncing towards him, barking cheerfully and being followed by an exasperated werewolf. He laughed lightly as the dog skidded beside him, nearly toppling over.

"Snuffles," the werewolf sighed in defeat but smiled nonetheless. "I am so sorry about him," he apologized to Hericles and Xanthus. "He was so excited to see you."

"There is no need to worry," Hericles smiled and stood up, Xanthus helping him. When Death had brought the shadow shifter to take care of His favourite, the shifter had taken his duty quite seriously, a little too seriously if anyone asked the Seer. Not that he was one to complain much though, Xanthus made really great treacle tarts and he had come to care for the shifter like the other magical beings at the Sanctuary. But just because he was a bearer did not make him fragile!

… Alright, fine. Being a bearer actually made him fragile, even more so than girls. Not that girls or bearers were weak thought; they both just did not have physical strength of men. It was sometimes annoying to be reminded of that fact, especially since Xanthus treated him like a porcelain doll most of the times.

"I am Remus Lupin."

"Hericles Feim. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Hericles smiled and then he motion Xanthus forward. "This is Xanthus, my caretaker."

Remus turned to smile at the man but suddenly stiffened his nose twitching as he took in the strange unfamiliar scent. Unwittingly letting out a low growl, the werewolf bared his teeth threateningly at the shifter. Said being did nothing and remained impassively where he stood.

"Oh, my," Hericles murmured as Snuffles whined in confusion. With a sigh, he gently put his hand on the werewolf's arm and stirred him to the table which immediately calmed him, leaving him confused and slightly wary. "I believe there is some explaining to do."

Remus turned to him. "He is not human. And you also seem to know it." Then, seeming to realize that he really should not have known it if he was completely human, his eyes widened. "Er – I mean –"

Hericles tilted his head. "Yes, he is not, but neither are you." The man stiffened in surprise and guardedness. "Oh, that did not come out right," the younger of the two murmured while Xanthus watched on in amusement. "I apologize; I never meant to offend you. I am used to magical beings knowing that I know what they are."

"Sorry?"

"Ah, how to say this?" Then he looked around at all the shoppers walking the Alley and where they were sitting outside the Ice Cream Parlour. "I believe this is not a place to discuss this."

Remus seemed to realize that he was right as he stood up and nodded at the young boy before him. He had to admit that Sirius' son was nothing like he had expected. He had been expected maybe a mini Sirius but what he got was a child who seemed to be right out of a muggle fairy tale, except instead of a princess he got Hericles Feim-Black who could make any fairy tale princess fade in comparison.

Then there was the man accompanying the young boy. At first Remus had thought nothing of him; that was until he caught his scent. It was nothing like anything he had ever smelt before but he knew there was nothing human about it. Not knowing if the man was dangerous or not, the wolf in him had reacted in warning. What he had not expected was the child's reaction. Not only did he know that his companion was not human but he accepted him – Remus thought purebloods hated anything not like them, especially muggleborns and magical creatures – and he somehow also knew that Remus was a creature, maybe not what he actually was, and he said it so – so flippantly!

"Let's leave for the Black Townhouse then."

Hericles agreed and stood up, again with Xanthus' help. "I shall leave my young master in your care then," the shadow shifter informed.

"You are not coming with us?" Remus asked, still slightly wary.

"No," replied he simply. "Young master, do call for me if I am needed."

Hericles smiled warmly. "Of course, Xanthus. "Do take care of our home for me. I am certain Empousai shall need your help."

Xanthus bowed. "As the young master wishes."

"I am going to apparate us then," said Remus as he stared between the two bemusedly. "Do you have everything?"

Hericles nodded. His shrunken trunk was in his pocket and Amalthea - Hedwig really - was going to stay at the Sanctuary and only join him when he would leave for Hogwarts. Remus crouched down and took hold of Sirius in his dog form and stood up, holding the big dog as if nothing and presented the youngest of them his arm. When Hericles got a firm hold of his arm, the werewolf twisted around and apparated away with a sharp crack, leaving Xanthus behind.

When they appeared and the quaint neighbourhood, Hericles stumbled and would have fallen if not for Remus quickly seizing his arm. He was nearly green in the face. Why did wizards have to have means of transport so – so annoying? Really, Hericles could be graceful when he wanted to be, which was always, but when using such ways of going around, even he had his limits.

"Are you alright?" asked Remus as he helped the young teenager back to his feet, his tone both amused and concerned.

"Yes, thank you," nodded Hericles as he took in a deep breath. "I am just… not used to traveling in such a way."

Remus chuckled. "That I can understand. At least you did not vomit, that's a plus."

"I did the first time," mumbled the younger of the two. And it was true. He had been five in his second life and the House elves had forgotten to get some floo powder. His father had apparated him and he had ended up retching right on a beautiful white peacock. Alphard had laughed at him for weeks and Abraxas had been particularly annoyed when he learned that his favourite cousin had vomited on his favourite peacock. He had sulked for days until Walburga had had enough and ended up slapping him. His female cousin had always been particularly fond of him, much like everyone else in the family, and seeing Hericles – then Heri – pout because Abraxas had been mad at him had really irritated her.

The good old days. He really missed them and their silly antics, just like he really missed the other Founders and their families.

"Here, read this," Remus handed him a small piece of torn parchment.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

Looking up, Hericles found the space between Number 11 and Number 13 make place for the Black Town house. While Remus quickly burned the piece of parchment, Snuffles barked and grabbed hold of Hericles' robe at the bottom hem and pulled him towards the house.

"Snuffles!" Remus scolded but the animagus was not deterred. Hericles could only laugh as he was dragged across the street. The werewolf rolled his eyes and sighed, following. "Stay quiet until we pass the entrance Hall," whispered Remus to the youngest among them as he opened the door to the house. They made it through quietly and Remus motioned the younger to follow him as he made his way to the drawing room. There they found a group of teenagers Hericles' age that immediately stood to greet the newcomer.

"So you're the famous Hericles Feim we heard so much about?" one of the Weasley twins grinned, his twin joining him.

"If we knew –"

"- you were this hot –"

"- we would have made sure to dress better." They both leered at him teasingly and Hericles could only step back and blush.

"We are Fred and George –"

"- or Gred and Forge really –"

"- and it's a pleasure –"

"- oh definitely a pleasure –"

"- to meet you –"

Hermione pushed them out of the way, getting an indignant 'hey!' form them as she turned an apologetic and slightly embarrassed smile at Hericles. "Sorry about them. They are not exactly right in the head, you see."

"'Mione! You wound us!" they both whined, draping their arms around the witch. Said witch twitch.

"Urgh! Let me go!"

"Hi! I'm Ginny Weasley!" the red-haired girl grinned, dragging two other boys with her. "That's my brother, Ron, and our friend, Neville Longbottom." Said two boys also shot him a grin and greeted him.

"Hericles Feim. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he smiled, his green eyes lightening up and he gazed at his once-friends. Oh, how had he missed them…

The Weasley twins seemed to freeze from where they were trying to tug at Hermione's hair as everyone gawped at the young Necromancer. He became slightly uncomfortable and if he was any lesser being, he would be fidgeting by now.

"Wow…" was whispered.

"So pretty…"

"Yeah…"

"…Definitely…"

As the words were muttered around the close-knit group of friends, Hericles' face got redder and redder. He may be a Seer but he had not been expecting them to react like that. He after all preferred to keep the future unknown or life would be too boring. But that was just plain embarrassing. Thank goodness Xanthus was not there; the shadow shifter would have been highly amused. Not for the first time Hericles silently cursed Death for making only the better traits from the Slytherin and Black families dominant in him.

Remus stared, slightly amused and relieved as his hands came up to hide the smile etching on his face. It was great to see Sirius' son getting along so well with the other kids. On the other hand, Sirius-in-Padfoot-form stared with an awestruck look on his doggy face. Yes, Hericles already had him wrapped around his little finger without him even knowing it. How cute.

Before anyone could say anything - while Hericles forced himself not to shift uncomfortably - a loud crash was heard from the entrance hall before a shrieking voice started cursing, startling everyone. Remus sighed as everyone rushed to stop the unwelcomed screaming. _'What a great way of welcoming our guest,'_ he thought.

"Shut up you old hag!" Remus startled as he realized that in his moment of reflection, Sirius had transformed back and was wrestling with the curtains that should be covering his mother's painting, Nymphadora, who could only be the one having caused the crash when she had entered the house, helping as best she could. Turning to observe Hericles' reaction to Sirius' sudden appearance from his animagus form, he was slightly surprised, while a part of him… was not. He had come to learn a little of Hericles' behavior and all he could say was that he was a ball of concentrated unexpectedness.

The young teenager was standing behind everyone else, close to the entry leading to the drawing room, head tilted to the side as he stared at Sirius with a faraway look, a small smile lightening up his beautiful features and his eyes slightly _knowing_. With his arms crossed demurely in front of him, Hericles observed Sirius and the amusing spectacle. Slowing his nearly-glowing green eyes shifted to the large painting.

'_Walby,'_ thought he with conflicting emotions. _'Oh, cousin, how the years have damaged you…'_

Suddenly the portrait's eyes caught sight of him and the woman froze in mid screech. Momentarily stunned by the abrupt silence, the Black cousins also froze in their actions.

"Who – Who are you, child?" asked Lady Walburga Black, her voice strangely low and holding slight hope and longing. Everyone turned to where she was looking and found Hericles returning her stare with a small polite smile.

"Greeting, my Lady," said he, his voice soft and melodic. "I am Hericles Feim."

"Don't you dare insult my son, you old hag!" Sirius snarled before anything else could be said. Walburga snapped her head to her only living son, eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean 'your son', you ungrateful brat?" she snapped sharply.

"It's as I said," the man bared his teeth threateningly at her. "He is my son and you better not insult him!"

She sniffed at him before turning back to Hericles. "Come closer, child." The teenager obeyed and walked up to the portrait, his steps silent and graceful. "Is he really your father?" asked she as she observed the boy, taking in the familiar features and the knowing glint in the emerald eyes.

Hericles tilted his head and smiled softly. "It would seem so." Behind him, Sirius seemed to have realized that he had appeared so suddenly in front of his son before the boy could even be warned. The man squeaked and ducked behind Remus, rendering the man bemused and highly amused.

"Feim, you say? A highly respectable pureblood family. Well, it would seem my worthless son is not so worthless after all," the painting sniffed while everyone else blinked. That was the nicest they had ever heard her speaking, and about Sirius at that. "_Kreacher!_" she shouted and, with a resounding pop, the aged house-elf appeared, bowing lowly to the portrait.

"What does great Mistress want Kreacher to do?" the squeaky voice asked, his bulging eyes shifting curiously to the boy standing in front of his mistress' portrait.

"This is your new master, Kreacher," said she, inclining her head towards Hericles who remained silent. "Hericles Black. Treat him well and respectfully; he is a worthy heir to the House of Black. My useless son finally did something right." She added the last part to herself but it was still heard by everyone else, all of whom were frozen at the sudden change in attitude from the woman and at the abrupt proceedings.

The house-elf turned to the teenager and bowed lowly. "Welcome, young master! Kreacher will do as mistress said. Now Kreacher is the younger master's elf!"

Hericles tilted his head again and smiled down at him warmly.

"_WHAT THE HELL!?" _was all Sirius could say, everyone else gaping incredulously at the two.

The portrait's curtains snapped shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Do leave behind a review and tell me your thoughts.<strong>


End file.
